A memory device includes a plurality of memory cells for storing data. The data stored in a memory cell is determined by a threshold voltage of the memory cell. However, the threshold voltage of a memory cell may drift due to various reasons, such as program disturb, read disturb, temperature variation, and data retention. Such drifting may result in false reading of the data stored in the memory cells, rendering the memory device unreliable.